


At first

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Gangbang, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, ghoulfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends to lovers is a wonderful thing. Especially when your lover indulges you in your nasty kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitannax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitannax/gifts).



> Yes, I am aware that there is no way a ghoul dick would be able to knot. I choose to ignore that completely for the sake of my own nastiness, and because my friend is into that shit. Have fun B)

At first, Lone hadn’t thought that Charon would be interested in her. Not in the slightest. But after burning the contract and having a free Charon still follow her around for more than two months, she had to come to terms with the fact that maybe their relationship wasn’t completely platonic.

Especially not after one fateful night where they had been to The Ninth Circle until they were too rowdy and drunk, and they practically had to be walked home by the new bouncer, much to Charon’s chagrin. He usually prided himself in his ability to hold his liquor, but not this time, apparently.

Later that night, Charon found himself with a half-naked Lone on his lap, slim arms draped around his broad shoulders and her lips inches away from his. With bleary eyes he looked at her, a bemused chuckle rumbling low in his chest, but the sound was silenced when she kissed him.

It was sloppy and wet and lacking all sorts of finesse, but Charon kissed back with animalistic ferocity that had Lone gasping and rolling her hips against the growing bulge beneath her. This caused Charon to growl and he picked up the much smaller human and all but stumbled to the nearest horizontal surface – a table – and slammed Lone down on her stomach.

She gasped and shuddered beneath him, and he was fairly certain she was trying to say something, but her words were too slurred to be coherent, so he brushed it off and pulled off her pants.

For a moment he was nervous if maybe this wasn’t a good idea – impressive thought while being drunk off his ass – but when Lone groaned and pushed back against him, the thought was thrown to the wind.

It was a messy and rather unsuccessful event. Charon had just gotten inside and started a firm pace when Lone vomited over the side of the desk but insisted that Charon kept going, giggling and moaning like there was no tomorrow.

But after that little incident, Charon quickly lost his will to continue, and despite his best – drunken – efforts, they had to call it quits. They still ended up naked together in the same bed with a raging hangover next morning, and neither of them felt like even _trying_ to recall the previous night.

Instead, they had a quiet day together where they slowly realized maybe they weren’t simply ‘friends’. It started with Charon brushing his hand against Lone’s thigh when they passed each other and evolved into the two sitting together on the couch, fingers intertwined and her head on his shoulder.

They talked about everything and nothing until the sun went down, only moving to get something to eat and drink.

After that, they didn’t go drinking. At least not to that degree. But they did end up having sex. More than just a couple of times.

It turned out that Charon wasn’t as ‘vanilla’ as Lone had expected. Of course, she had kind of suspected that he was into some roughhousing and maybe some name-calling, but damn, he took her by surprise.

One of his biggest kinks turned out to be ‘breeding’ – an act where one partner was receiving load after load of cum from the other partner, or from multiple others.

And that just so happened to be what was going on now.

Lone had been strapped down to a table with her legs spread wide and hands tied together over her head. Save for the tight leather collar around her neck and a cloth over her eyes, she was completely naked.

She was trembling lightly from anticipation, every now and then tugging on the restraints. Charon towered above her, grinding his massive cock against her dripping entrance, and Lone whined lowly in her throat, trying to push back against what she so desperately craved, but it wasn’t given to her.

Not right away, at least.

“You’ll be good for me, won’t you?” Charon asked, and the words as well as his gruff, gravelly voice sent jolts of pleasure through her body. She nodded eagerly and licked her lower lips, panting lightly.

“I will be the best for you,” she answered and bucked her hips when Charon rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance again, just barely slipping the tip inside and giving a few light thrusts before pulling out again.

“How much will you do for me?”

“Anything.”

“Anything?”

“Anything!” she practically whimpered and wiggled on the table. Charon couldn’t hold back a shaky moan by her obedience, and in one quick, fluid motion, he pushed inside her, shuddering when she cried out in pain mixed with pleasure, her hands clenching into fists and her pussy clenching around him on instinct.

He groaned loudly and leaned over her, slowly but steadily forcing himself all the way inside her and letting his hips grind firmly against her.

She whimpered and wiggled beneath him, and for someone who didn’t know how they played, it would look like she wasn’t into it at all. But Charon knew, and Lone knew, and god, she was so wet and desperate for more, and she tried to push back against him, but all she got out of it was a hand on her cheek. It stung and forced her head to the side, eliciting a sharp cry of pain that only made Charon fuck her harder and faster.

“I won’t be the only one fucking you tonight,” he growled lowly and the way the breath hitched in her throat told Charon that he had made the right choice. Lone loved being used for his pleasure, and he would be damned if he wouldn’t combine her willingness with some of his biggest kinks.

“You will be used as a breeding bitch,” he continued, and she moaned loudly, leaning her head back and panting out her gratitude as Charon drove into her relentlessly, repeatedly and seemingly without caring for her well-being.

“I’m having some buddies over tonight, and I told them about you, and- fuck, baby, they’re so excited to fuck you.”

His words sent chills racing up and down her spine, anticipation building heavily and quickly in her chest and intense heat forming in her lower stomach. She loved him so much, loved how passionate he was, and how he would practically torture her during their sessions but always stop immediately if she said the word.

He was kind, caring, and immensely passionate in everything he did, and Lone was eternally grateful for having burned his contract and letting his own personality shine through.

Charon was rough and relentless in his pace, and it hurt like hell, but it was such a good kind of pain, and Lone was nearly sobbing when the ghoul lost all sorts of control, and his thrusts became violent and nearly drowning out the pleasure.

Not two seconds later, she felt the base of his cock swell, and she screamed out in ecstasy as the knot filled and stretched her pussy to the point where she feared it might split in half.

But of course it didn’t, and Charon snarled loudly as he came, grinding hard against her to force his knot and cum as deep as possible, and Lone whimpered and squirmed, clenching around him to milk him thoroughly.

He stayed like that for a few minutes before calming down and pulling out, patting Lone’s cheek somewhat firmly.

“Now, baby, are you ready for another round?”

She nodded eagerly, licking her lips and doing her best to wiggle in a seductive manner. Judging from a groan close by her hands, she had done a great job.

Suddenly, something firm and warm was rubbed against her hand, and she undid her fist to take the object which earned her a soft moan. As she felt the object up and down, it quickly became clear it was a dick, and not one she was familiar with.

Lone made a low sound not far from a groan of appreciation and started pumping the cock slowly, shuddering when she felt another throbbing dick being placed by her entrance.

“Take it like a good girl,” Charon’s voice came right beside her ear, and if she hadn’t been tied up, her knees would have given out. She arched her back and whined desperately until the cock was shoved hard into her, and a cry was ripped from her lips.

The new guest wasted no time and immediately set a rough pace, grabbing Lone by her waist and slammed mercilessly into her over and over again, moaning and snarling as if he could go feral any moment. His cock was smaller than Charon’s – but since Charon was practically a juggernaut, this wasn’t a surprise – but what he lacked in size he made up for in ferocity.

He bottomed out with each thrust, and it hurt, even if Lone had already taken all of Charon several times. It was the pace that made the difference – Charon could go fast, yes, but this was absurd!

The ghoul – Charon had said ‘friends’ and he didn’t have many, and all of them were ghouls – growled and rolled his hips rigorously, slamming his cock deep inside Lone until she felt the pace change from steady to erratic, and his breath came in sharp, harsh gasps.

“C-cum for me,” she whispered and clenched around him, eliciting a loud moan and a whimper of herself when she felt his knot swell, filling her completely. But that didn’t stop him. Despite the knot he kept thrusting, and this time, Lone screamed out in nothing but pain as the thick, firm knot slipped out and was forced back in mercilessly, the ghoul moaning and growling loudly. His hands were rough at her waist, nails digging into the pale skin, and he leaned to bite into her shoulder.

When she tried to jerk away, Charon’s hands came down on her upper arms and he easily held her in place as the other ghoul slammed the knot inside a last time and then came with a hoarse roar, his teeth drawing blood as he bit down harder, and Lone couldn’t contain a wail, her head banging back against the table.

“Good girl,” Charon rasped and kissed her sweaty forehead. He kept his lips there until the ghoul had calmed down, slipped out and left, then kissed Lone deeply, and she returned the kiss with a shaky, weak whimper.

The sound stretched into a half-hearted protest as she felt another dick by her entrance – now sloppy and dripping with cum – and then died on her tongue when the newcomer pushed inside.

“You really did a nice job with her,” the ghoul growled, and though his voice was still gruff and gravelly like all ghouls’ voices were, it was a bit lighter, and it sounded like he was smiling.

Charon laughed.

“She’s made for breeding, mayor. It’s an honor to have you here,” he replied, and Lone made a pathetic whine in the back of her throat as the new ghoul set to work.

He was gentler than the other but his cock was almost as big as Charon, which made for an interesting contrast that soon enough had Lone groaning and trembling all over.

“God, please,” she begged – not that she knew for what – and bucked her hips against the ghoul, who chuckled lowly and untied her legs despite Charon’s protests before pushing them against her chest, and god, the way he fucked her made her cry out.

His hips snapped against her furiously as his cock forced its way deep inside her, and he moaned and snarled lowly beside her ear, pulling broken sobs and half-hearted protests from her lips.

How long this one lasted, Lone wasn’t sure, but she would have guessed at least an hour before he came. Not because he didn’t want to, god no – he had been edging himself for so long, and Lone had had a lot of fun with clenching around him, relishing the strangled roars and broken moans.

But as he inevitably drew closer to the edge, his thrusts picked up speed and force, and it wasn’t long before he was fucking into Lone at an unforgiving pace that had her cry out and sob, with actual tears streaming down her cheeks.

When he finally came, it was with a ferocity that for a brief second had the blood freeze in Lone’s veins and very real panic in the way she struggled against Charon’s hands, but the next moment, the ghoul was spewing out curses left and right as his knot swelled.

And it was massive. If Charon’s was big, it was nothing compared to this one. It stretched her painfully, and the hot cum shooting into her was only a poor distraction from the agony, and she slumped back against the table, trembling and panting with her eyes firmly closed behind the blindfold.

The ghoul stayed inside her for a while longer than the others, his knot only slowly going down, and when he was done, he slowly slipped out of her with a filthy sound, and Lone winced.

“Well,” the newcomer said, voice only a bit breathy, “this has certainly been fun. Thanks.”

And with that, he slapped Lone’s ass hard before leaving, the sound of his footsteps slowly dying out.

For a while, Lone just lay there, even after Charon had untied her and removed the blindfold.

“Holy shit,” she finally whispered and let out a trembling laugh, taking a quivering hand to her forehead.

“Are you alright?” Charon asked and sat beside the table, watching his lover intently. She smiled weakly and nodded, extending her hand to Charon who took it gently and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“You did so well, baby. Let me take care of you.”

And he did just that, making sure she would never doubt how much he loved her.


End file.
